


Temperature Shifts

by rosecake



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Multi, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Very Lightly Dub-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: Captain Cold's gun pressed against the side of Barry's face, the barrel crossing his cheek and nudging up against his ear with the tip.





	Temperature Shifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> I hope you have a lovely exchange ♥

Captain Cold's gun pressed against the side of Barry's face, the barrel crossing his cheek and nudging up against his ear with the tip. It was made of metal, so of course Barry'd expected it to be cold, he just hadn't expected it to be _this_ cold, like an ice-cube held to his skin. Not cold enough for frostbite, or to do any real damage, but cold enough that it sent an involuntary shudder through him.

Barry's first instinct was to jerk away from the sensation, but he couldn't, not with Mick holding him firmly in place from behind.

Leonard smiled. "Do you like that?"

Of course Barry liked it. He was already hard, it had to be blindingly obvious to Leonard just how much he liked it.

"Stop teasing," said Barry. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected when he'd agreed to this, but he'd expected it to go faster, harder. He hadn't imagined all this toying around with the cold gun, and he especially hadn't figured on just how into he'd be. "And why am I the only one naked? At least take your jacket off."

Leonard was still fully dressed, and while Mick had at least had the decency to take his shirt off, he was still mostly clothed too. Barry was already outnumbered, and it seemed a little unfair that he was also out-dressed. It felt a little disorienting, being exposed like that, even though in reality there was nothing was stopping him from slipping out of Mick's grasp and taking Leonard's clothes off for him. Except that Leonard very clearly liked being in control, and Barry was growing increasingly certain that he liked Leonard in control too.

"Come on now, kid, we caught you fair and square," said Leonard, gently tapping the gun against Barry's face. "It's only right that we get to decide what to do with you."

Desire tightened in Barry's stomach as Leonard trailed the gun along Barry's jaw, dragging the edge of the barrel down his neck and then down his chest, slow enough to let the cold really seep into Barry's torso, making him shudder again as goosebumps raised up on his flesh. Leonard stopped when the gun was at his stomach, and angled it so that instead of the edge it was the solid, freezing tip of it was pressed into Barry's stomach. The thing was clearly on, even if Leonard's trigger finger was resting along side of the barrel instead of in the guard.

Barry moaned, a little embarrassed by how needy it made him sound, and pushed up against it.

"Besides, it looks to me like you're enjoying the teasing," said Leonard.

He ran the fingers of his free hand lightly against Barry's cock, just enough to trace the shape of it, just long enough to get Barry's hopes up before he raised his hand to Barry's head. Barry opened his mouth to complain, but before he could get a word out Leonard was kissing him, silencing him even as his gun continued to press into Barry's stomach, pushing him firmly into Mick. Barry melted into it, felt his whole body relax into the feeling, and it wasn't until he'd almost forgotten about the gun that Leonard slipped it down between Barry's legs, dragging the length of it against the underside of Barry's cock.

Barry's gasp was swallowed by Leonard's mouth, and Mick only tightened his grip on Barry's arms as he shuddered at the feeling of the gun sliding against the most sensitive skin on his body. At first Barry wasn't sure if he wanted to pull away from the gun or thrust harder against it. The ice of the barrel was confusing his senses, to the point where he could barely tell if it was hot or cold against him as tremors wracked through him.

He was so hard, harder than he should be after just the touch of metal. Leonard was clearly driving him crazy.

Barry leaned his head back onto Mick's shoulder so that he was looking up at him. "Aren't you going to get your gun out too?" Barry asked, shifting around in Mick's arms as Leonard fondled him with gun, trying to get more friction. He could feel Mick's erection pressing into his back even through the thick fabric of his pants.

"Better be careful what you ask for, kid," growled Mick.

"No heat gun," said Leonard, looking at Mick. "Mick sometimes gets carried away with things in the heat of the moment. And we'd like to keep you in one piece for now."

Mick didn't even need the heat gun, because his body already felt like a radiator pressed up against Barry's back.

"I don't know, I bet Red could handle it," said Mick.

"No, that's fine, I don't really feel like testing out my level of fire resistance today," said Barry. Thinking about it, though, he'd never managed to burn himself even after accidentally setting his clothes on fire with friction more times than he'd like to admit, so it might actually be pretty high.

At the moment, just the cold gun by itself was quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Len, please." He needed something more than metal against his skin.

"Since you asked nicely," said Leonard, going down to his knees and letting the cold gun rest on the floor beside him.

He took Barry's cock in his mouth, and it was almost unbearably hot after the cold of the gun. Barry shook, grateful that Mick was there to keep him upright, because he wasn't certain he could stand on his own.

The rough skin of Mick's chest slid across Barry's back as he shifted, releasing Barry's arms to shift his grip to his hips instead. Leonard shifted forward even as Mick pulled Barry back, wrapping a hand around the base of Barry's cock as he sucked, his steady attention making it hard to think of anything besides the wet warmth of his mouth. Mick rocked up against his back, and Barry could feel how hard he was, how much he wanted it. The motion pushed Barry even further into Leonard's mouth, and if that bothered Leonard he didn't show it. He kept up the same rhythm, at it was quickly driving Barry to his limits.

Mick dropped a hand, and Barry nearly stumbled forward until Mick wrapped an arm firmly around his chest and steadied him. Barry could hear him reach into his pocket, but he was too focused on the feeling of Leonard's mouth to figure out what exactly he was doing until Mick pressed two fingers into the cleft of his ass, slick with lubrication.

Barry's hands tightened around the arm across his chest. He needed something to hold onto, something to keep him balanced.

"Mick," said Barry, and he wanted to say something else but he was cut off as Mick slid his warm, thick fingers inside him, pushing into the core of him.

And there was no way for Barry to keep himself together after that, not with Leonard's mouth wrapped tight around his cock and Mick's fingers thrusting into him. It was too much, it was way too much, and Mick had only barely started fingering him when he came, his legs shaking as the pleasure surged through him. All the steadiness left his limbs, and he really would have fallen this time if he weren't so thoroughly pinned between Leonard and Mick.

Leonard pulled away from him slowly, casually wiping at his mouth as he rose to his feet. And while he looked frustratingly calm, collected, Barry could still see the desire shining brightly in his eyes.

Mick's fingers were still inside him, still roughly pressing in and out of him, and he pulled Barry back against his chest.

"I'm not done with you yet," said Mick, his voice rough and possessive.

Barry could still feel Mick's erection pressing into him as Mick pulled him closer, and even though he'd just come he could already feel his cock twitch again at the thought of more than just Mick's fingers in him.

"No, we aren't done with him yet. I don't think we're ever going to be done with you, are we, Barry?" Leonard smiled, reaching forward to stroke his face. His fingers weren't as cold as the gun, but they were still refreshingly cool against Barry's flushed skin.

And maybe when they'd started, Barry had only meant for this to be a one-time thing, even though Barry's not really that kind of person, but he can't really lie to himself now. Not when he just came and he's still ready and aching to keep going.

"No," said Barry. "No, we're not done yet."


End file.
